Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to direct current power supplies; and more specifically related to smart direct current supplies for driving AC equipment
Description of the Related Art
It is known that certain electric motors, typically referred to as “universal” motors, can operate on either direct current power (DC) or alternating current power (AC). Universal electric motors are also referred to as AC series motor, and are typically configured as commutated, series-wound motors in which the stator coils are connected in series with the rotor windings through a commutator.
Because of their high starting torque, low weight and small size, universal electric motors are commonly used in portable power tools, such as drills, and equipment, such as, wet/dry vacuums. Most often, these motors are wired for AC power. If AC power is not available, these AC wired equipment is rendered effectively useless.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to smart DC power supplies that can be used to power equipment having AC configured universal motors.